


He felt like Void

by Sparky562



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogi takes care of stiles, Sheriff Stilinski is a shitty dad, Stiles deserves better, Stiles is their prince, author doesn't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky562/pseuds/Sparky562
Summary: He wasn’t crazy. He knew he wasn’t.The voices, they weren't his imagination. They were really there, whispering things into his ears until he fell asleep.The shadows that followed him were really there. But you know what they say about shadowsyou can never get rid of them.





	He felt like Void

Just once Stiles would like nothing to go wrong. Was that really too much to ask?

He didn’t ask for this. He was perfectly fine with how things were before.

But now, Stiles was just so tired. So very tired of everything. He just wanted to close his eyes and open them to find out that everything was just a nightmare. He needed that right now. He wanted that right now. He _deserved_ it.

But frankly, Stiles wanted a lot of things.

He wanted his dad back.

He wanted his friends back.

He wanted his old life back.

 

Now that we were listing things, he also missed a lot of things.

 

He missed having someone to talk with.

He missed having someone to lean on.

He missed- He missed feeling complete.

Because right now, he felt empty. A part of him was gone, a part of him was **void**. Like a black hole, slowly sucking everything on the inside, leaving nothing but a shell on the outside.

But everything was going to be okay.

It had to be. _Right?_

* * *

_Wrong_.

Everything was not okay. Not anymore.

He _wasn’t_ crazy. He knew he wasn’t.

The voices- they-they weren't his imagination. They were really there.

The shadows that followed him were really there.

He wasn’t crazy. Right? He _couldn't_ be crazy!

The voices were his friends, they kept him company when he was alone.

They had the weird habit of calling him, **_Their little prince_**.

He was their prince, he belonged to them and they belonged to him, and that was perfectly fine. It felt great to belong to someone, he felt fuzzy inside when he thought about it. They would take care of him and in turn, he would take care of them.

The shadows were different, they didn’t talk to him like the voices did.

But they did play with him. They stayed right by his side, hiding in the background, keeping him company when he went out, they protected him when he felt threatened. He could feel them at school watching him and everyone besides him, making sure no harm would come to him in the form of another student He could see them when he would go out for groceries, standing behind him at all times, not liking it when anyone would turn to look his way.

Sometimes when he fell asleep, he could sense the shadows coming closer and tucking him in, he would feel the hands in his hair, slowly pulling him into his subconscious, he could hear the voices humming to him. He felt safe with them, he felt okay again.

 _Complete_.

* * *

He was in his room when everything changed.

He could hear his dad coming home from work, keys dangling in his hands and the front door closing. He could hear his dad stumbling in the living room and talking to the air, slurring his words.

He was drunk again. He felt dread rise through him at the thought.

He didn’t know why though. He didn’t understand why his dad fell into his bad habits again. It was weird. One day he was fine and the next day he was drunk and it’s been the same ever since. Every night when his dad would come home from work, he would be drunk. But Stiles didn’t say anything to him about it anymore. He tried the first few nights, but he never listened to him, he never paid attention to him, it was like talking to thin air like he didn’t even exist to him anymore.

At first, it sent him in a panic, but everyone at school and the police station talked to him, remembered him. So he thought that his dad was just ignoring him. It wouldn’t be the first time this happened. He remembered the same thing happening when his mom died, but no one died this time. He was just left in the dust, but it would pass, this was just a minor setback. His dad would be fine in no time.

_Right?_

But tonight was different. He could hear his dad go up the stairs, going in his direction. Going towards his room. He didn’t know why, but he was scared. God, he was terrified of what his dad was going to do.

He could see the shadows growing and growing ready to defend him from the oncoming threat, they could feel the terror coming out of him in waves. The voices were comforting him, telling him that it was going to be okay. Whispering sweet promises in his ears.

_~Shhh, our little Prince. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now. You’ll see.~ ~ We will protect you our Prince. Because you belong to us and no one is allowed to hurt what is ours.~_

And Stiles knew everything was going to be okay again. He could hear his dad outside his door and he was shaking and didn’t know why he just knew he was afraid.

The shadows grew and grew until it encased the entire room. It blanketed him, wrapping him up in darkness and he felt like he was ** _home_ **and he never wanted to leave, he wanted to stay there forever.

He closed his eyes and just disappeared, he could hear what was going on, but it felt like he was in a different room, hearing clips and noises of what was going on in the room next to him. There was shouting and things were crashing down to the floor. He could hear his dad cursing left and right and calling him names, for a second he thought he felt a hand grip on his shoulder, about to throw him against a wall, but then the noises grew quiet and there was one final cry before he felt at peace again. He couldn’t hear his dad anymore, but he could feel some a thick wetness around him. In his head, he knew what it was and he knew why his dad got quiet, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He finally felt safe again.

It was going to be okay.

They were going to take care of him, after all, he did belong to them and they belonged to him.

All he had to do was _let them in_.

 

He left the door wide open for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The author really needs to get a life. She is sleep deprived and has spent the last 16 years of her life disappointing Jesus. I hope you enjoy the story, I really should have done my homework instead of this. 
> 
> ~Make sure to leave a kudos if you liked it! and if you didn't like it tell me why in the comments below and leave a kudos anyway!~
> 
> BTW I didn't have this proofread, so if you see any grammar issues please tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
